Don't You Dare Leave Me Alone
by GiveIt2Me
Summary: When Integra steps into the battlefield, she is about to get hurt.Who saves her? Is this the end for Integra Hellsing? AxIDisclaimer: I own nada of Hellsing.


**Don't You Dare Leave Me Alone**

Integra decided to go out on a mission with her men today, she thought that if she watched they will do an extremely good work, being motivated and all. The ghouls were armed with blessed silver bullets, so Seras couldn't help out. There were too many ghouls, Integra decided that she should help out her men. She took a gun and stepped into the battle field, she knew Alucard was watching her, that he will come and protect her from being harmed.

Suddenly, the ghouls spotted her and started shooting in her direction, Integra, who was distracted by her thoughts that moment, snapped back to reality to see bullets flying towards her direction. Suddenly, they seemed closer than ever and Integra knew she was going to die. Just as she thought that her last moment has come, she closed her eyes expecting to never open them again when a figure loomed over hers, shielding her from the bullets and earning the shadow 5 bullets in the back.

"Master…what are you doing here?"

"…Alucard…why?... Why did you save me at the last second, you would've been free if I died."

"No, don't you even DARE think that way, Integra, as long as I am here, you shall not be harmed… my Master."

"Bloody fool, you are taking the shots for me".

"Got any problems with that?"

"Does it hurt… Alucard, they are silver blessed bullets!"

"Like bloody hell, but I save you, my Master, and that is the most important thing, I love you…" He managed before he yelped in pain.

"You idiot, I love you so much…" She whispered into his ear as she grabbed his head, she moved her lips to his, kissing him fiercely, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, running her hands up and down his chest.

"Master…I…coffin…now" he said before he started closing his eyes, trying to keep eye contact with Integra.

"Don't you _dare_ to die on me, Alucard. Not after…not after I told you how I feel… don't do this to me."

The ghouls fell to the ground, completely dead, as Integra grabbed Alucard head, opened his mouth, and thrust his fangs into her thought. She sighed when she felt him starting to suck on her neck, the tales were indeed true, a vampire's bite is indeed pleasant. Integra grabbed his back, relieved when she felt the bullets coming out of his back. She knew that she wanted to be with him for as long as she could, but even with him protecting her, she will not live forever. She wasn't giving up her life, she wasn't giving up her job or dreams, she was simply giving into herself.

When Alucard pulled away from her thought, they stared at each other before embracing each other and then shared another passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwining, they didn't notice Seras and Walter pull up with the limo, and they were still kissing in the bloody field when Walter said "My, Sir, Alucard, if you are going to continue like this I suggest getting a room, Miss Victoria and myself do not wish to see that."

"Old man," Alucard said when he pulled away from Integra "I do believe that you are correct, but first I must do something". Alucard disappeared and then rematerialized moments later, something in his hand. As he got on one knee in front of Integra, Seras gasped, knowing he was about to propose to her Chief.

"Master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, will you, perhaps, marry your poor, slave vampire?"

Integra, who was totally shocked from his sudden proposal, regained her composure quickly and said the one thing that she wanted to say her entire life "I do." And the two lunged at each other, kissing madly. They pulled away about 5 minutes later, staring into each other's crimson eyes while Alucard slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Then Integra broke eye contact to look at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful, a gold band with a large red diamond in the middle. How… ironic she said to herself with a little smile.

_Do you want to go to home, love? Or do you wish for me to take you here?_

_Umm, I don't know Alucard. It would be interesting to see Walter react to our acts, but I wish to go back the Hellsing Mansion now. To my chambers, but you must bring –our- coffin upstairs. We will share it, you don't mind, do you?_

_Of course I don't, my bed is yours. _

_Very well, materialize us back to our room, Alucard._

"Old man, we are going home now. I will bring my wife home safely. You can count on that."

"Very well, we shall leave you two alone, Miss Victoria if you please," he motioned toward the door of the limo.

The two arrived at Integra's sleeping quarters, his coffin already there. They started kissing again, their lips smashing into each other's, their tongues thrusting, hands ripping each other's clothes from their bodies and their hands caressing. Alucard turned Integra around, his evident arousal pressing against her bottom. One of Alucard's hands ripped the back of her bra, his hand gripping her left breast, massaging it tenderly. His other hand shredded her panties, his right hand reaching the front of her and between her legs to land on her intimate spot. Now both naked, Integra couldn't stand the foreplay anymore. She thought that 10 years were enough of foreplay between them.

She turned around, pinning Alucard onto the wall, she grabbed his manhood, positioned it at her entrance and thrust him inside. The two moaned each other's name, thrusting their hips forward. The two lovers started kissing again, caressing each other's body. Integra's hands slid downward to where they were connected. They shuddered at the contact.

As climax reached them, they stumbled into Alucard's coffin, falling asleep in each others' arms. Integra and Alucard had finally found peace together, in each other's embrace.

_Author's note:_

_**So, how did you like it?**_

_**It came to me from the picture:**_

_**http://r-j-lupin. own NOTHING of Hellsing by the way. They are all Kouta Hirano's **_


End file.
